1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file uploading method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatically uploading a media file to an online service, an electronic device using the same, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, electronic devices have almost become one of the basic necessities of modern life. To cope with modern busy lifestyle, mobile devices equipped with numerous functions and occupying less space and easy to carry are developed. For example, mobile phones are widely used to help people to communicate with each other at anytime anywhere. Besides, the networking and camera functions of the mobile phones allow the users to view web page information, take pictures, and record video conveniently.
The camera application and the digital video (DV) camera application is the most common application comes with the mobile phones. However, if the user wants to share the pictures taken by the camera/DV camera to a certain social network, the user has to launch the related social network application and select the picture/video upload option to upload the pictures and/or the videos from the mobile phone to the social network. As described above, a lots of operation time is consumed by such file upload way.